The Cullens on Leverage
by DrCoMaLfOy1996
Summary: srry about the lame title i have to come up with a new one. basicalt the leverage team are mutants and meet the cullens. better than it sounds. t cus im paranoid r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a leverage, twilight, x-men x-over. No x-men in it just the mutant powers.**

**The leverage team has powers and the Cullens and Bella are vampires. Also Parker has a long lost twin (I wanted my own character! Her name is Austin)**

**Nate Ford-controls ice**

**Sophie (not in this one except 4 advice but…)-change of appearance**

**Harrdison-control electricity**

**Eliot-super strength**

**Parker-has the blades (like wolverine) melt through solid objects**

**Austin-has blades, invisibility, teleportation **

**Ok so a client comes to the Leverage team saying the Cullens stole from them and the leverage team goes to the Cullens house where Bella (knowing their tricks) discover them and on from there. Bella only has mind shield and Cullens don't know of her past. Also the leverage team doesn't have blood or heart beats because then they couldn't surprise the Cullens ok! **

**p.s. If you want me to continue with this please tell me or i wont do anything! R&R If you have any sugetions please pm me!! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Npov

I was waiting the bar underneath my current apartment waiting for our next client. He claims the Cullens killed his wife and stole all of his money so naturally I agreed to meet with him. All of a sudden a very pale man with white hair and red eyes (Guess who it is?) came and asked me if I was Nathan ford "Yeah that would be me are you Caius?" I asked 'what kind of a name is that anyways?'

"Yes and I would like to tell you that the Cullens are currently living in Forks Washington. Also if you need to scout the house here are the blueprints." he said very quickly like he wasn't telling the full truth.

"Yes these would be very helpful thank you very much and we will help you get your money back"

"Thank you and your crew Nathan Ford" he replied as he walked off.

(I was tempted to end it there but im too excited!!)

Ppov

While Nate was downstairs talking to our next client I was practicing my skills by scaring the living crap out of Elliot. And let me tell you it was certainly a site to see.

"Hah! I told you I could scare you" I screamed at Elliot as I took off so he couldn't impale me.

"Whatever" he mumbled clearly pissed. Just then Nate walked in and told us the story.

"So Austin and parker will sneak into the Cullens house and spy on them for a while then report back. In the meantime Harrdison, Elliot, and I will be waiting in the van a couple miles away. Got it?" We all mumbled quick 'yeses' and prepared for our trip to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry I forgot the diclaimer in the last two chapters so here it is for the WHOLE STORY!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT,X-MEN, OR LEVERAGE!!! SO DONT SUE! PORFAVOR!!!**

Ppov

So me and Austin were off to the Cullens house. We melted through the walls of the house and got into the air vent. We were looking into the family room at a ton of people talking to someone I couldn't see but she sounded like Bella. Just then my head accidentally hit the top of the vent and all turned to us. Then I quickly clicked my fingers on the metal to make it sound like a mouse. I was filled with relief when they turned away but then someone called, "Parker! Austin! I know your there come out of the vent!" All I could think was…

Damn you Bella.

Bpov

We had just finished our hunting trip in South Carolina when the Cullens decided to ask how I had been able to hack into a government computer; we were getting close to exposure, and erase all previous pictures of us. "It isn't that hard to hack a computer guys" I told them as they seemed to think it was the most amazing thing ever. What I didn't tell them was that I used to work for a team of mutant, criminals that sole from the rich what they stole from the poor. It was really fun and all but after Sophie left it was never the same so I left too. You see I'm a mutant and I was already immortal before the Cullens changed me but I couldn't let them know that. My power is to have a mental shield and have human traits like a heartbeat and such. As I was going on about how much I missed my friends I heard a bang in the air vent then I heard the light tapping of something. It couldn't be. I thought, as I screamed out "Parker! Austin! I know your there come out of the vent!"

To my family's surprise two nineteen year old girls came out of their air vent grumbling about being caught. "Hey guys happy to see me?"

"No."

"Not really" the two said together. Then Nate and the rest of the gang, excluding Sophie, came in through the front door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked Nate sarcastically.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Nate replied with just as much sarcasm.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Edpov

We were just asking Bella when and where she learned to hack a computer when we heard a mouse in the air vents. Then randomly Bella yelled"Parker! Austin1 I know your there come out of the vent!" my family and I were beginning to wonder if she had gone off her rocker when we heard grumbles or protest and saw two teenage, and extremely pale girls crawl out of the vent. They were both about 5'6" with blond slightly wavy hair. One had sapphire blue eyes (Parker) while the other had emerald green ones (Austin).

'What the heck?!'-Jasper

'Why are they wearing all black they clearly need help.'-Alice

'How did Bella know them?'-Esme

'Hmmm. No heartbeat.'-Carlisle

'How did they get in our vent without us hearing?'-Rose

'COOL SPY KIDS!!!' –Emmet

"Hey guys happy to see me?" asked my Bella

"No."

"Not really." Replied the two girls just as three men in their twenties walked in. one was African-American and about 6', one was a little older about his mid-twenties with long hair and blue eyes, he was a bout 5'8". The last man looked close to thirty with curly hair and ice blue eyes. He was about 6'2".

"Ever heard of knocking?" Bella asked the older man

"Now where have I heard that?"

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked the question we were all waiting to hear the answer to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry short chapie but I have school and my mom is pissed off because im on fanfiction for like a minute every week but what can I say she is my mother!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I sadly will never ever own and of these stories they all belong to the people who wrote them and well lets face it Im not nearly that great! **

**anywho enjoy!!**

Npov

"That's classified" I replied to Bella our former partner. She looked shocked and whispered "Why you know you can tell me."

"No _Bella_ we can't you aren't apart of this team _remember? _You _left,_" replied Austin in a pained tone.

"I didn't want to you know that. Everything just wasn't the same without Sophie."

"Oh so we aren't good enough for you without Sophie?! Thanks _sooo_ much for the clarification!!!" screamed Elliot

"I-I Elliot don't! Just listen! Maybe if you'd let me explain you'd understand but NO you have too much of a temper!" yelled Bella. Elliot just clenched his fists and spat "Well we're so sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Cullen!" Bella became outraged and jumped at him before Elliot could pull out his claws Austin and Parker put an individual shield around them both. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU NOW BEFORE WE PUT A FORCE FIELD INSIDE OF YOU AND EXPAND IT!!" screamed Austin and Parker together causing them both to quit yelling.

Bpov

I can't believe he said that! Then Edward asked the one question I was dreading"Who are these people Bella?"

"Well…they….are…my…friends?"

"You are lying," stated Jasper.

"No shit Sherlock!" replied Austin in the tone she knows irritates me the most.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN TELL ME WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE NOW!!" screamed Edward.

"Of course. They are some old…colleagues of mine. We used to work together."

"Ha ha Bella very funny you know we are more than colleagues, we were like family, but like everything else in our lives it fell apart," Parker had tears forming in her eyes as she said this and all I wanted was to go and comfort her but I had my real family now and they couldn't make me leave.

**R&R please if I get five reviews Ill update this week!! Please tell me if you like it or not!! Maybe next chapter Nate will tell the other who they are and Harrdison and Sophie will talk!!lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but here is the new chappie and I should be able to upload soon.**

**DISCLAIMER I never have and never will own anything :(**

Empov

Wait Bella knew the spy kids? That is so freaking' awesome! Hmmmm I wonder if I could be a spy kid? Maybe we could all be spy kids! Wait maybe I should listen to what's going on.

Austpov

I can't believe Bella first she leaves us and then all of a sudden "Oh you can trust me."

Trust me my ass! I mean I always thought Bella was a little too delicate to be a thief but then we started to get along and we were like one big family. Then she and Sophie left and I wasn't too upset, but then we ran into her; she acts like she never wanted to have anything to do with us. It is like losing a sister, a really close sister.

Spov

Ahh. Bella sweet, sly Bella. I have missed her so much but, just to pack up and leave because of me wasn't the right thing to do. She could have at least given them an explanation. Parker and Austin must have been very upset.

Hpov

I can't believe its Bella and a vampire Bella too. God she seems so happy how could she could be with the family who hurt the Caius guy. Maybe he was lying. Wait she did just leave without an explanation maybe she was involved. This is too confusing.

S**orry it is so short but I don't have much time with school homework and my other activiies please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Ok so I've been a little busy and…grounded from my computer. Anyways I'm really sorry about the HUGE lack of updates and they should pick up soon. I must also apologize for the terrible and horridly confusing chapter 5. My mother was yelling as I was trying to brain storm and if you have read it you know how well that turned out *laughs nervously* anyways I think I will rewrite and repost it. I may even rewrite the whole think but I'm still debating. Also I need a beta for any of you who wish to apply you know the drill. Again thank you all so much the t constructive criticism and the great reviews. Oh and would you please tell me if you think I should redo it all or just the last chapter.

Thank you all

In-the-dark-73


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I have a poll on my profile page for you guys to vote whether I should re-write the whole thing or just the TERRIBLE chapter five. I would have made my decision by now but i've only gotten two votes :(. So ! VOTE.

Thanks ...again

In-The-dark-73

:)


	8. SORRY

I'm so sorry about three author's notes in a row but my poll has been up for a while and it is fifty-fifty. So the first person to either pm me or review on what I should do is what will happen.

thanks alot

In-the-dark73

P.s I'm really sorry :(


	9. not update srry but i'm working on it

There was one more vote for me to only re-do chapter five so I amm now working on it. I should have it posted in a little bit.

Thanks for everything,

in-the-dark-73


End file.
